Secret Magicians!
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: May,Misty,Dawn,Mimi,and Danni are all magicians and are ready for the the Magical Exam! The thing is, is that they've got to go to the mortal world for 5 months! Did I mention that they've got to fight demons AND keep their powers a secret JUST to pass?
1. The beginning

**Me: I've had the idea for this story for like a week!**

**May: It's time to start this new story!**

**Dawn: Kits doesn't own pokemon!**

**Me: Read and enjoy!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Two girls were sitting on some bleachers watching their friends sparing against each other. The girl with long midnight blue hair and light blue eyes yawned. She was wearing a light blue magician's outfit, which looked like it was from the medieval times, and a pointed hat. She had a blue-ish mark on the underside of her right forearm that was in the shape of a crystal. "Are they almost done?" She asked the girl beside her who shrugged.

She had shoulder length light brow hair and sapphire colored eyes. She was in the same outfit as the blue headed girl but it was in red. She also had a red-ish mark under her right forearm in the shape a flame. "I don't know Dawn, but I think they should be finishing any time now." She replied to the blue haired girl. Dawn pouted and closed her eyes.

"But May, it's already been a whole hour!" She said after opening her eyes again. The brunette sighed and leaned on the palm of her hands.

"Why did I get stuck up here with you again?" She asked Dawn, who just pouted in response. May laughed and looked down at the battlefield. There were rocks and water flying everywhere and three girls were in the middle of the chaos. One of the girls laughed. She had long curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as May and Dawn but in a light tan color. She also had a mark on the underside of her forearm, but it was a light tan color and in the shape of a cloud.

"Wow, you guys must be losing your touch!" She laughed again. "Come on, the Misty and Mimi I know would never spar like _this_!" A brunette with navy blue eyes glared halfheartedly at the dark haired brunette. She wore the same outfit as the others, but in light brown and the mark under her forearm was light brown in the shape of a rock with a leaf in it.

"Be quiet Danni, and I can kick your butt any day!" She yelled to the dark haired brunette and pushed her arm up into the air, causing the earth underneath the brunette and the other girl to thrust upward. Danni smirked.

"That's the Mimi we all know and love!" She yelled as she jumped easily out of the way of the rock formation.

"Come on! We all know you can do better then that!" The other girl yelled as she too jumped out of the way. She had shoulder length orange hair tied in a side ponytail and cerulean colored eyes. Her magician outfit was ocean blue and her mark was blue and in the shape of a drop of water. Danni and Mimi glared at her playfully.

"Shut up Misty!" They both yelled. All three girls focused their powers at each other and dust and debris flew everywhere. May and Dawn stood up to see who won. When the dust cleared the girls were all trapped by each others specialized magic. Danni was trapped under a cage of earth, Mimi was pinned to the ceiling by water pipes that were bent by the pressure of the water, and Misty was trying to pull herself out of a Misty-shaped hole in the wall. They all looked at each other.

"We'll just call this a tie." They agreed. A woman with long blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes walked up to the girls. She wore a type of white robe/kimono that had a red ribbon going around her waist. May and Dawn ran up to her and bowed respectively to the women. The lady laughed.

"No need to be formal girls." She said. The girls smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"Sorry Rika." May apologized. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"The elders want us to "respect" our superiors." She said making air quotes. Rika laughed and looked around.

"Where are Mimi, Danni, and Misty?" She asked. Dawn and May looked to each other then to the blonde haired lady and pointed to the girls.

"Over there." They replied simply. Rika looked at Danni, Mimi, and Misty then sweat dropped.

"H-hi girls." She said waving a little to them.

"Hi Lady Rika." They all replied. Misty pulled herself out of the hole in the wall, Danni blew the rocks off of herself and Mimi pouted as best she could considering she was pined to the ceiling.

"Hello! I'm still up here you know!" She complained. The pipes suddenly released her and she hit the ground with a thud. "I'm okay." She whispered from her spot on the ground. Rika laughed as Mimi walked up to the group.

"Have you girls all packed your bags?" She asked. The girls looked up at her confused.

"We have to pack our bags?" Mimi asked. Rika nodded and some elderly people walked in dressed in the same clothing as Rika. The girls bowed and one of the elderly women spoke.

"At the age of 13 a magician must go to the mortal world to further along her training." She said. "This is known as the Magic exam." Dawn's jaw dropped.

"We have to go to the mortal's world, as in _no_ magic at _all_?!" She asked in shock. An elderly man nodded his head. "Okay, just checking." The man spoke.

"You will have to stay there until a day after Christmas." He said as the girls' jaws dropped.

"Christmas!? That's almost five months away!" Danni screeched and Dawn pouted.

"I can't go shopping in the magic world for five whole months." She muttered to herself.

"There are also going to be demons there. These demons are going to be created by Ace magicians to test your skills." An elderly woman said. Misty gave a confused look.

"But if we have to keep our magic a secret then how do we fight off demons?" She asked. A man laughed.

"I knew you would ask that question Misty. Yes you will have to keep your powers a secret _and_ defeat the demons." He said and May spoke.

"So when do we leave?" She asked. Rika smiled.

"You are all leaving tonight. You're going to be living in the dorms at the Blue Springs Academy and the headmaster already knows that you will be arriving there." She said answering May's question then the girls disappeared and reappeared at their home. Mimi pouted.

"I hate how she can do that." She muttered and began to pack her bags. May snapped her fingers and her bags were packed and sitting by the door and Danni did the same. Mimi peeked her head out of her room to glare at the two girls.

"And I also hate the way you all can do that too!" She growled and dragged her bag to the door. May and Danni laughed and Misty came out of her room dragging her bag behind her and saw what Danni and May did.

"You two are always taking the easy way out." She said shaking her head. May shrugged.

"Is it a crime?" She asked innocently. Dawn made a high pitched girly scream and ran up to the girls.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered that we're going to need to change into different clothes!" She yelled and lined all the girls up and snapped her fingers. "There we go!"

Dawn was in a blue miniskirt, a light blue tank top, and had a light blue beanie hat that said "magic" in dark blue cursive lettering with a little blue heart pin on the left side. May was wearing was wearing a red T-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, a white skirt over a pair of short navy blue shorts, and a red bandanna with a pokeball design in her hair that said "magic". She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow Dawn, you really outdid yourself this time." She said impressed. Mimi shrugged.

"I guess she did…" She said slightly trailing off. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a brown pokeball design on it, a pair of skinny blue jeans, and a blue and brown jacket that had "magic" written along the bottom of it. Misty's outfit was made up of a yellow T-shirt with an ocean blue chinese-designed fish, a pair of jean shorts, and an orange jacket that also had "magic" written along the bottom.

"Wow Dawn, you went for a real original design this time." Misty said sweat dropping a little. Danni flicked at her tan colored vest.

"Not bad." She said nodding a little. Her outfit was made up of a white T-shirt that had "magic" written across the front in big bolded tan colored letters, a black and red plaid skirt, a red beanie with a silver skull pin, and a no-sleeved tan colored vest that also had "magic" written across the bottom.

Rika magically appeared in front of the girls with a small wooden box that had Asian lettering on it. "I wanted to give you girls a gift before you left to the mortal world." She sounded close to tears. All the girls stared at her for a second then basically chocked her in hugs.

"We're going to miss you Lady Rika!" They all cried out. Rika wiped her eyes.

"I've watched you all grow up since you were infants, and now your all so big and taking the magic exam!" She said and hugged them tighter. Danni wiped her own eyes as the elders walked in.

"It's time to go girls." One of the men said and a portal appeared in front of the girls. Rika thought for a second as the girls grabbed their bags. She snapped her fingers.

"Here!" She said cheerfully handing the wooden box to the girls and opened it. Inside were five pendants that matched each girl's magic mark and its color. (A/N: The mark under their forearm.) Each girl was given their corresponding pendants and Rika smirked at them.

"You're going to have to figure out how to work them on your own girls." She said as the girls all gave her the, "are-you-serious", look. She laughed and gave them one last hug and the girls stepped into the portal. The adults all looked at each other and face palmed.

"We forgot to tell them about some boys at the academy!" Rika yelled out.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**With the Girls**

The girls appeared in front of their dorm room in the middle of the night and opened the door. Their jaws dropped. A living room and kitchen were connected and a small hallway led to five bedrooms. Danni opened the first door. It had a bed that's frame was black and so were the sheets, the pillows were red with a black outline and the walls were painted black. She ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Mine!" She yelled and started to unpack her stuff. The other girls all walked into different bedrooms. Dawn's was painted a baby blue with a light pink bed with regular blue pillows. Almost everything was sparkly. Dawn made another girly screech and started to unpack.

Misty's room was ocean blue with tropical fish painted everywhere and the bed was blue-green. Misty smirked and started to unpack.

May's bed room was painted light green and decorated with a rose design and the bed was green with a red rose in the middle. She automatically began to unpack.

Mimi opened the door to her bedroom and grinned. Her room was blue themed. The walls were a light blue, the bed was a dark blue, and there was a vase of flowers in one of the corners. She started to unpack.

"Tomorrow is the start of our test."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Me: And that's it for the first chapter!**

**Mimi: Please reveiw so we can continue!**

**Dawn: Please try reading Kits other stories!**

**Me: Please reveiw!**

**Misty: You said that twice.**

**Me: Whoops...**


	2. School day Snake demon!

**Me: The next chapter! And yes! I made this fanfic off of mamotte lolipop!**

**May: Start the story!**

**Mimi: Kits doesn't own pokemon!**

**Misty: OR Dante, Jesse or Danni!**

**Dawn: On with the story!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Misty crept into May's room and looked down at her with a smirk. "May, we've got to get up now." She said shaking her a little.

"Five more minutes…" May muttered turning over onto her other side. Misty's smirk grew larger.

"Don't make me get the water bucket!" She whispered into May's ear in a singsong voice. May shot up in her bed and was wide awake.

"I'm up!" She yelled out. Misty hugged her.

"Be up in ten minutes!" She yelled over her shoulder as she left the room. May quickly got dressed into the outfit Dawn had given her yesterday and ran to the small living room. The other girls were also in the outfits that Dawn had given them and their pendants that Rika had given them. Danni and Dawn were both drenched and were giving May the, "I-dare-you-to-ask", look as they dried themselves off. Mimi was eating eggs and Misty was trying to find out their schedules.

"Okay, we have all of the same classes except for our last period!" She said. A bell rang and all the girls looked at each other then sighed.

"Let the test begin." They muttered as they stepped out of their dorm room. There was a group of boys standing outside their dorm but they ignored them and walked right past them, or tried to anyways. One of the taller boys in the group cupped Danni's chin in his hand and pulled her toward him.

"You must be new to this academy." He guessed in a southern accent. He had spiky teal blue hair and teal colored eyes. He was wearing a teal blue colored T-shirt underneath a tan colored jacket and a pair of jeans. Danni growled and slapped his hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mortal!" She said glaring at him as the boy smirked. May snickered but then got hugged from behind by another boy. He had emerald colored hair and matching eyes. He wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt under an open purple vest and blue jeans. He smirked at her.

"I got dibs on this one Jesse." He said looking at the teal haired boy. May quickly slipped away from the emerald haired boy and stood next to Mimi, who was trying to calm down Danni. Dawn looked absolutely horrified.

"You boys have _no_ manners!" She screeched. A plum haired boy with dark violet eyes scoffed. He was wearing black jeans, a purple T-shirt, and one of those black belt loopy things. Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Just who are you people?" She asked. The boy who had hugged May smirked and flicked his bangs away from is face.

"I'm Drew Hayden." He pointed to the teal haired boy. "This is Jesse Anderson." He pointed to the plum haired boy. "His name is Paul Shinji." A boy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes smiled sheepishly. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a red pokeball design, and a red and white baseball cap.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." He said waving a little and Misty gave him a small smile. _At least there are some nice people here…_ She thought to herself. The tallest boy smirked and ran a hand through his hair. He had spiky dark emerald green hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a dark green camouflage shirt, cargo-pants, and a brown camouflage jacket.

"I'm Dante Hayden, Drew's older and probably more attractive older brother." He stated. Mimi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"More like more conceited." She huffed. Dante's smirk fell a little bit. Misty, May, Dawn, and Danni all snickered.

"Well since we've all done introductions we've got places to go things to do." Misty said leading the girls away. Drew rose an eyebrow.

"You haven't told us your names yet." He stated. May laughed out loud.

"Just because you told us your names doesn't mean we have to tell you ours." She laughed again. "Mortal boys are dumber then I thought they'd be!" The boys raised an eyebrow.

"Mortals?" Dawn quickly elbowed May in the ribs and led the girls away. Drew and Jesse smirked as the girls left.

"You took something of theirs, didn't you?" Paul asked the duo of smirking boys. Drew and Jesse took their hands out from behind their backs and smirked. In Drew's hand held May's bandanna and in Jesse's hand held Danni's hat. Jesse's smirk widened.

"Now what could possibly give you that idea?" He asked. Drew looked down at May's bandanna.

"Magic…" He read aloud.

"Why would it say that?" Ash asked. Paul slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Stop being stupid, Ketchum." He said to the raven haired boy. Dante put a hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

"Now that I think about it, all of those girls had "magic" written on some of their clothes." He said as the little gears started to turn in his head. All the boys looked at each other.

"They're not ordinary girls." They agreed.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"I can't believe mortals!" Danni yelled throwing her hands up into the air. May nodded.

"How are _we_, supposed to survive _here_, for five whole months!?" She yelled. Dawn was the first to notice something was missing.

"Uh, May, Danni, what happened to your bandanna and hat?" She asked them. Both girls waved their hands over their heads and felt no fabric. They glared at the way they had just come from.

"It was _them_!" They hissed and began to make their way back until Misty stood in front of them.

"Can't you both see they planed for this to happen?" She asked them as she crossed her arms. May pouted.

"But it was my bandanna!" She argued. Mimi sighed and walked up to May and Danni.

"They gave off the, "I'm-popular-and-usually-get-what-I-want," vibe." She said making air quotes. Dawn nodded.

"But they were kind of cute…" She said. Misty face palmed.

"_Kind of_ being the operative words in that last sentence… And I have an idea of how to get your stuff back." She said adding the last part with a smirk. Danni grinned.

"I think I'm going to like where this is headed." She said somewhat evilly.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The girls all walked into their classroom with matching smirks and sat down at some desk. The group of boys all raised an eyebrow as Danni walked up to them with May by her side. Mimi, Misty, and Dawn, who were watching from the other side of the room, all had matching smirks as the boys asked why they had come over. Danni _smiled_ at them.

"We were wondering if you knew what happened to my hat." She pointed to May. "And her bandanna." Paul spoke.

"Why would we, know what happened to your stuff?" He commented. May gave him her, "Do-we-look-that-stupid", look. He scowled and Drew smirked.

"What makes you think we would have your stuff?" He asked. May rolled her eyes.

"We had just left our dorm room, met you weirdoes then "poof". Our head ornaments are gone." She countered. Drew frowned.

"If you haven't noticed us _weirdoes_ happen to be the most popular boys in the academy." Jesse said. May and Danni looked around to see they were getting glared at by all the other girls in the class. They rolled their eyes.

"Popularity doesn't make you smarter." Danni said shrugging. In other words she had just called them stupid and Jesse raised an eyebrow. The teacher walked in and the girls scowled as they walked back over to Misty, Dawn, and Mimi. The teacher was taking roll and told everyone to sit down after their names were called and started with the girls.

"Clair Petrey, Danni Kingston, Dawn Hikari…" She said calling out the all names of the girls in the class. She started on the boys names.

Danni spoke telepathically with the other girls. '_Rika and the elders said we just had to keep our powers a secret right?_'

'_Danni…_' Misty said in a warning tone to her as Danni smirked. Dawn's voice sounded next.

'_Danni, I don't think that's a good idea…_' Dawn said nervously. Mimi and May's voice sounded at the same time.

'_Go for it Danni!_' They basically yelled in her head. Danni rubbed her temples.

'_Stop yelling! You're giving me a headache!_' She replied.

'_Sorry!_' They said quieter. The teacher called out Jesse's name and Danni used her air magic to move the chair back somewhat as he sat down and he landed flat on his butt. All the boys and a few girls, including Dawn, Danni, Mimi, May and Misty, erupted into laughter, even the teacher was grinning. Jesse's face flushed and he sat up in his seat. Misty face palmed.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered to herself.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**In their separate classes (Last class)**

**Misty**

Misty sat at the edge of the swimming pool. The coach had said that they had a free period today. She sighed and stood up then dove into the pool, the others in the class were all talking on the bleachers, she made bubbles under water and laughed then swam back to the top. She sat back up on the edge.

"Hi!" A voice said behind her, scaring her half to death and making her jump to her feet.

"AH!" She yelled as she slipped and fell back into the pool and grabbing the person who had scared her half to death. The two people surfaced to reveal Misty and Ash. "Ash!"

"Yeesh, I didn't think you were going to freak out!" He said. Misty glared at him and they stared at each other. Then they burst into laughter.

"You're going to have to forgive my friends." He said after their laughter died down and they had gotten out of the pool. "Their good people, but it's just that this popularity thing has gotten to their heads." Misty laughed.

"You'll have to tell Danni and May that one!" She replied and then blinked. "My name's Misty, by the way." Then they started conversations about all kinds of things. _Maybe the next five months won't be so bad after all…_

**Danni**

Danni stood in front of one of the cooking class' ovens making chocolate. The teacher had decided that since Danni was new they should all make something sweet. Danni stirred the chocolate trying to get it to the right temperature. Jesse was watching her and was making her feel _really_ uncomfortable. She spun around to face him.

"Will you please stop starring at me?!" She basically yelled at him, causing him to jump and toss his bowl of cake mix into the air and it landed on them and a little bit to get in Danni's chocolate. Danni grinned at the now cake covered boy and laughed.

"You look ridiculous!" She laughed holding her sides. Jesse smirked and pointed to her.

"You don't look any better!" He said then started laughing too. The teacher walked over to the duo of cake covered teens and grinned.

"Okay Miss Danni, because it's your first day I will let you off with a warning, now go get cleaned off, you too Mister Anderson." He said to them. The two teens got cleaned off and presented the class with a chocolate cake. Jesse smiled sheepishly at Danni and handed her hat over to her.

"Sorry about taking it." He apologized. Danni took her hat from him and shook her head, smirking.

"Do all boys change their attitude toward other people that quickly?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You might never find the answer to that question."

**Dawn**

"Okay Dawn do you mind playing a little of a song so we can see where you stand?" The teacher asked Dawn as she walked up to the keyboard at the front of the class.

"Um, okay!" Dawn said enthusiastically. Paul scoffed.

"I bet she can't do anything that good." He muttered under his breath. To bad for him the blue haired girl heard him and smirked confidently. She pushed on the first key to the song and opened her mouth.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word__ark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_Till it was a battle cry_  
_I'll come back_  
_When you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_And follow the light_  
_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye…_

She stopped and looked up at the teacher. "Um… That was only half of the song but was it okay?" The teacher's jaw was hanging down until he nodded his head.

"Y-yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, that was very good Dawn." Paul looked like someone had just slapped him in the face as she sat down next to him.

"Still bet I can't do anything good?" She asked him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not bad I'll admit that, but nothing else." He replied. Dawn grinned and she pated his shoulder.

"You weren't half bad either purple top!" She said happily as she saw him smile an almost unnoticeable smile, _almost_ unnoticeable smile.

**May**

The teacher was pairing up girls and boys to teach everyone how to slow dance. _Perfect…_ May thought to herself. As fate would have it she got paired up with Drew. Drew walked up to her and she crossed her arms.

"Ah come on. I'm not that bad." He reasoned as a smirk made its way across his face. "Most girls would kill to dance with me." May's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Can we just get this dance thing over with _before_ I throw up?" She asked as the music started and the other pairs began to dance. She reluctantly put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other in one of his hands. Drew smirked and put a hand on her hip as she blushed slightly. **(A/N: I had to watch some of a slow dance video just for this!)**

They ended up dancing to the music perfectly and their teacher applauded for them. May's face was bright red and Drew's smirk never left. When the song ended, May quickly slipped away from Drew and sat at a random seat.

Something was dropped in her lap as Drew walked past and she looked down at it. It was a rose wrapped in her bandanna with a note tied to it.

_Boys aren't as dumb as you would've thought. Are they? ~ A mortal._

**Mimi**

Mimi held the paintbrush loosely in one hand as she painted the outline of a hawk on a canvas and a palette in the other. She felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around.

"Yo." Dante said inches away from her face. The brunette's face flushed and she jumped back.

"What the heck?!" She yelled at him as the class turned to see what the yelling was about. The teacher rose an eyebrow.

"What are you both doing?" She asked. Dante straitened up.

"Nothing Miss, I was just looking at her painting." He said reassuringly and the rest of the class turned back to their art. Mimi cocked her head to the side in confusion then shrugged it of and continued to paint. Dante looked over her shoulder, again, and pointed to the eyes of the hawk.

"The eyes need to be whiter." He said in a bored tone. Mimi's eyebrow twitched as she added more white to the eyes. She blinked.

"Wow cabbage head, it did need more white." She said nodding a little. Dante scoffed.

"Of course I was right." He said conceitedly. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, cabbage head." She replied with a shrug. You could almost see one of Dante's veins pop.

"Stop calling me that!" He said in an annoyed tone. Mimi shrugged again as she finished that outline of the hawk.

"Sure I'll stop… cabbage head." She replied fighting back a smirk as Dante glared at her. The bell went off and Mimi quickly put away her paints and found Danni, May, Misty, and Dawn.

"Did you guys see any of the testing demons?" Dawn asked as they started to walk around the school. Misty shook her head.

"Nope, I didn't see any." She said shrugging.

"Maybe there won't be any because it's our first day." May reasoned. Mimi cocked her head to the side.

"So, all in all, there aren't any demons today." She said.

Danni shook her head. "I saw one today." The other girls crowded around her.

"Where!?" They all yelled. Danni pointed behind them as a shadow covered them.

"Behind you." She replied simply as they all jumped out of the way of the demon. The thing was at _least_ 20 feet tall, was in the shape of a snake, and moving fast!

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Misty, May, Dawn, and Mimi yelled at the dark haired brunette.

"I thought you knew!" Danni replied as she did a back flip away from the demon. The others sent her a glare as they too did a back flip. The snake demon suddenly changed direction and charged for Misty.

"Misty!" All the other magicians yelled as the snake got closer. Misty watched in horror as the snake came closer but then got pushed out of the way by Mimi, who got wrapped up by the snake.

"Mimi!" The others yelled. Mimi smirked slightly.

"I can take on the overgrown lizard!" She said insultingly to the snake, which in return squeezed her harder. "Okay, maybe not!"

"Mimi! Don't insult something that's trying to kill you!" Dawn yelled out to her. Mimi glared down at her.

"Gee, ya think?!" Mimi yelled out as the snake squeezed harder. Danni glared pure hatred at the snake.

"Put. Mimi. Down." She said venomously to the snake. "Now." The snake replied by flickering its tongue at her. May made a fire sphere in her hand and threw it at the snake, charring half of its head. Danni blew vicious winds that looked like blades and they hit the snake hard, knocking it over.

Mimi squirmed out of the snakes grip and let out a big breath. "I thought I was a goner!" She yelled out. May and Misty laughed as Dawn put her hand on the snakes forehead and mumbled something and the snake became frozen solid. The girls blinked as the snake began to evaporate into nothing. Misty spoke.

"What are we going to tell the headmaster?" She asked. Danni shrugged.

"We got attacked by a snake?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Don't you all thin that was a little too easy?" Mimi asked as the girls started to head back to their dorm. Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Too easy?! You were almost killed!" She whispered loudly. Misty shook her head.

"I agree with Mimi, that far too easy. I mean we hit it, like, three times?" She reasoned. Danni nodded.

"We let our guard down." She commented. May nodded in agreement.

"We have to keep our guard up on high alert from now on." She agreed.

"Keep on high alert for what?" The girls jumped at least five feet into the air and spun around. The boys were standing there looking at the girls with raised eyebrows. Danni winced.

"So much for high alert." She muttered. Dawn waved her arms out in front of her face.

"High alert?! Did we say high alert?! No we were talking about my older bothers game that's called high alert!" Dawn blabbered. May took over.

"Well would you look at the time we must be going now! Later!" She said and pushed the girls into their dorm room. The boys shared a confused look.

"But it's only six O'clock?"

**Outside the school**

Three figures floated far above the Blue Springs Academy dorms. One had midnight blue hair and dark violet eyes. He wore a midnight blue colored Ace magician outfit. He smiled/smirked.

"You girls did a pretty good job." He said. The other figure had orange colored hair and multi colored green eyes. He wore a dark orange Ace magician outfit.

"Hm. They are going to be an interesting group to test for the Magical exam." He said with a grin. The last figure nodded. He had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with bangs that covered his right eye. His outfit was a golden color. He held a mall cell phone-like device in his hand and it started to vibrate.

"Don't worry Rika, we were the ones sent to test them. Yes. I got it. Don't worry we won't go easy on them because we know them sis. Bye." He closed the device and looked down at the school. The group shared looks and dissappered.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Me: This chapter took FOREVER to write! I'm running on empty on ideas now!**

**May: *Gasp* Who were those mystery flying people!?**

**Me: I know because I'm the writter!**

**Mimi: If you've read Kits other stories then you should already know!**

**Me: Please reveiw!**


	3. Beach crabs and a gift is born!

**Me: I've got idea's again!**

**May: On with the story!**

**Drew: We have to do the diclaimer first.**

**Me: Good boy Drew!**

**Drew: ...**

**Danni: Kits doesn't own pokemon! **

**Mimi: OR Danni, Jesse and Dante (Belong to RockMistress95)**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Dawn did a cartwheel, to get out of the way of an ice demon in the shape of a bird. "Hurry and hit it May!" She yelled dodging out of the way again. Misty tried hitting it with water but it only became bigger.

"Water doesn't work!" She reported. Danni gave her the "No-duh", look.

"Danni, watch out!" Mimi yelled to her. Danni turned her head just in time as the ice bird froze her.

"Danni!" May yelled as she ran toward the frozen brunette but was too frozen by the ice bird. Mimi glared at the ice demon.

"Yo, overgrown ice cube, come and get me!" She yelled trying to get the ice bird's attention. The bird turned to her with an icy glare.

"Mimi, what have I told you about insulting something that's trying to kill you?!" Dawn screeched at the said brunette. Mimi quickly lifted her hands into the air and the earth underneath the ice demon thrusted up threw the bird's chest. Misty winced.

"That was a bit much, no?" She asked Mimi, who in return shrugged and pulled her arms back down, putting the earth back into the ground.

"It's that or we all get turned into ice statues." She replied. The bird evaporated and the unfrozen girls walked up to the new ice sculptures of Danni and May. May's glowed red and the ice melted around her. She sneezed.

"Uh-oh… I think I'm getting a cold." She said rubbing her nose. Danni's ice statue shook violently and ice burst everywhere.

"I am never getting frozen ever again." She stated. Then she sneezed and flew about five foot into the air. Misty bit her bottom lip.

"This might be a problem…" She muttered as the other girls nodded in agreement. May groaned and looked around at the debris that was left from the battle.

"What are we going to tell the chairman?" She asked. Dawn spoke.

"We had an argument with a bird made of ice?" She said nervously. Danni nodded.

"Let's tell him we're magicians too while we're there!" Danni whispered sarcastically. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms. May sneezed and blew out flames. Misty face palmed.

"This is going to be _really_ bad." She muttered. The others nodded in agreement and the girls started to walk toward their dorm room.

"I can't take the way that all these demons keep popping up!" Danni said throwing her arms up into the air. May sighed.

"I know how you feel Danni, but we're going to have to go through this for the next five months." She said walking into Drew. Drew smirked at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked as May's face flushed and she stepped beck. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What are you all doing in five months?" He asked, having overheard the girls` conversation. Mimi spoke.

"We're going to be moving back home in five months." She said lying and telling the truth at the same time.

"But why would you all have to go back to your house in five months if the school year is still running?" Jesse asked in confusion. Danni spoke telepathically to the other girls.

"_What do we do?_" Danni asked mentally. Misty's voice sounded.

"_I don't know. If we tell them to much they might become suspicious._" Misty replied.

"_Well if we don't tell them anything, that'll make things even worse!_" May's voice said.

Dawn spoke. "_We need to end this conversation now!_" She yelled causing all the other girls to cover their ears. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you all cover your ears?" He asked. Dawn's eyes went all shifty.

"We sort of have headaches and need to get to our dorm room." She said quickly. May sucked in some air, signaling she was about to sneeze, and Mimi pointed in some random direction.

"Look over there! A flying shoe!" She yelled. The boys spun around as the girls gave her the, "What-the-heck", look like she was an idiot and May sneezed out another small flamethrower. The girls rushed into their dorm room, leaving the boys to look for the flying shoe. Danni laughed.

"I can't believe they actually bought that!" She said laughing harder. The others all nodded in agreement.

"I _can _believe they fell for it!" May said laughing just as hard. At this all remaining girls all started to laugh and a knock at the door caused them to jump. Misty walked over to the door and opened it to see a red-headed teacher standing there.

"Hi, I'm just here to inform you that all the students here at Blue Springs Academy are all going to the beach for a week because… Well I don't actually know why but it's a week off so remember to pack your things." He said and left to tell the people in the next dorm room. Misty blinked and closed the door and then all the girls pumped their fist into the air.

"We're going to the beach!" They all yelled and then snapped their fingers and all their stuff was packed and ready to go. Dawn grinned evilly at the other girls.

"You're all going to need swimsuits." She said in a girly/evil way. Mimi, Misty, and Danni all gulped as May was helping Dawn pick out colors. After a while Dawn spoke.

"Okay girls!" Dawn yelled girlishly. "You're going to have to wait till we get to the beach to see what I made for you!" Danni, Mimi, and Misty rolled their eyes.

"Oh that's just _so_ bad. I almost can't wait." They all said emotionlessly. Dawn pouted and put away the swimsuits in her suitcase, afraid that if she gave them to Misty, Mimi, or Danni that she might not ever see them again. A voice came over the intercom.

"**Attention students, please gather your things and make your way to the front of the school so you can be picked up by the bus.**" The chairman's voice said and it cut off.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The girls hoped off the buss and looked out at the ocean. "Wow, even in the mortal world the ocean in beautiful." Misty breathed. May sneezed again but it only came out as a vapor and she blinked in surprise.

"Not that I want it, but where's the fire?" She asked. Misty twirled her hand in the air and it was surrounded by water in a matter of seconds.

"It's really humid out here and it may be interfering with your fire powers." Misty said a matter of factly. Jesse's voice spoke from behind them.

"What are you all talkin' about?" He asked.

"Nothing important." Danni replied holding back a sneeze. He nodded.

"Well, I'll see ya around!" He said walking back over to the other boys. Danni sucked in a breath.

"A-a-ah!" She said starting to sneeze and the others tackled her so she wouldn't fly into the air. "Thanks girls." She muttered. The others got off of her as a teacher clapped to get the attention of the students.

"Alright everyone, you've all been given a cabin you will be staying in, I want you to go there and drop off your stuff." He said and the other students started to look for their cabins.

Misty opened the door to the girl's cabin, chose a top bunk and started to unpack. Dawn squeaked as a spider can down on her head and Danni blew it outside with her air power as Mimi and May laughed. When they were done unpacking a whistle sounded outside and all the students rushed outside.

"Today is a free day but tomorrow we're all going to go to the cave over there by the cliff side." The teacher said pointing to a cliff at the edge of the beach. "Rumor has it, that if you go in there with a candle and leave it at the back of the cave you'll have something good happen to you. Dismissed" The teacher said. Half of the student girls all started to talk about what might happen and stuff like that while the other half and the boys all went down to the water. May, Mimi, Danni and Misty all started to follow them but were yanked back by Dawn and pulled back into their cabin.

"Dawn!" All the girls yelled at their midnight blue haired friend who was in a light blue two piece. Dawn handed each girl a bag and pushed them into dressing rooms that seemed to magically appear.

"Get changed now." She said emotionlessly. The girls all nodded and got changed. May was in a red two piece that had one of those skirt things with a white pokeball design on it, Misty had a blue one piece with an orange chinese fish design on the front, Danni' was a tan colored two piece with swimming trunks that had a red skull on it, and Mimi's was a brown two piece with swimming trunks that had a blue and brown Hawaiian flower design. Dawn look at them as if she was a drill instructor.

"Okay girls." She said in a very adult-like manor then a smile made its way across her face. "Let's go!" All the girls ran out to the water and went to separate activities.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Misty**

Misty quickly grabbed a surfboard from one of the teachers and paddled out into the ocean and someone accidently bumped into her causing her to fall into the water. She looked up to see none other then Ash.

"Ash!" She yelled. The said boy quickly covered he ears and helped her back onto her surfboard.

"Funny we keep meeting like this, isn't it?" He asked as they got ready for a wave to come.

"Ya, I guess it is kinda funny." Misty replied as the wave came. She and Ash quickly jumped onto their surfboards and Ash fell off while trying to keep his balance. Misty laughed as she came to the shallow water and hopped off her board.

"How do you do that?" Ash asked while paddled over to her on his own surfboard. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"How do I do what?" She asked in confusion. Ash rose and eyebrow.

"How do you stay on the surfboard for so long?" He asked again. Misty shrugged.

"I guess you could say I was born for the water." She replied smirking slightly.

"That's cool! It looked like you were controlling the water with magic!" He replied. Misty smiled at him. _You have no idea about how right you are._

**Danni**

Danni was snorkeling underwater and looking at some of the coral reefs that were by the cliff for two reasons. One, because if she sneezed no one would notice and two, because it's fun! Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around… swam around.

"Hi!" Jesse said waving a little. Danni raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing here?" She asked a little worried she'd sneeze. Jesse laughed.

"Ya looked lonely is all, swimming around by yourself." He explained. Danni smiled at him.

"Well the fish aren't going to just swim up to us so let's go!" She said excitedly and dove into the water as Jesse laughed and followed her. Danni went up to one fish and it darted away while blowing bubbles into her face causing her to move back a little bit. She looked over at Jesse to see him poking around by a hole in the rocks. She sighed out a little causing some bubbles to come out of her snorkel as a Moray Ell snapped its' head out of the hole and scaring the teal headed boy half to death. Danni quickly swam to the surface and nearly doubled over in laughter. Jesse resurfaced and glared at the laughing brunette.

"That was _not_ funny!" He yelled in defence.

"The ell wasn't funny but the look on your face _was_." She said and started to laugh all over again, but sneezed and caused a wind that knocked Misty off her surfboard. The red-head glared at the brunette and went back to catching waves. Jesse looked slightly surprised.

"Wow that wind came at the exact same time you sneezed." He said surprised. Danni shrugged.

"Maybe the wind was strong because we're by the cliff." She guessed and sneezed again, but managed to not make a gust of wind. She rubbed her nose and grumbled. "This cold is becoming a pain in the rear." Jesse put a hand on her forehead and quickly took it off.

"Yup you've got the common cold." He said trying to imitate a doctor. Danni laughed.

"Really Doc? I hadn't noticed!" She replied as the two started to laugh.

**May and Dawn**

Drew smirked down at May at he stood over her and Paul stood beside Dawn who was just sitting in the sun with May. May glared up at Drew's smirking face and took off her sunglasses.

"What do you want?" She asked him putting her sunglasses back on. Drew's smirk faltered a little.

"What, I can't stand here?" He asked with his smirk all back together.

"Nope, you're blocking the sun." Dawn spoke. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Are you both going to sit there the entire time?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Yup." Both girls said in unison. Drew smirked and whispered something into Paul's ear that made a grin make its way across the purple haired boy's face.

"Okay then…" Drew said trailing off as he took May's sunglasses and ran into the water.

"Hey!" The brunette complained as she ran after him. Dawn looked up at Paul and gave him a death glare that said, "Take-my-sunglasses-and-you-die". Paul thought better of it and _didn't_ take them, but tried something different. He held his hand out to her as Dawn looked at it like it was a foreign object.

He rolled his eyes. "If you don't move around you'll turn bright red from sunburn." Dawn quickly stood up.

"I do not look good in red." She said as a smile made its way across her face and she took Paul's hand and dragged him over to the water where May and Drew were.

**Mimi**

Mimi watched her friends playing in the water and laughed when Misty got knocked off her board. She had decided that she should try making a sand sculpture and now had a pile of wet sand that she had collected.

"Now I need to find a shell to use as a tool." She muttered to herself. A shell dropped out of nowhere and she looked up.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Dante said looking down at her from some rocks. Mimi rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him. "What, no hi?"

She sighed. "Hi cabbage head." He looked down at her with a frown.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nope." Mimi replied not looking up at him. His eyebrow twitched slightly and he hopped down from the rocks.

"Okay what's up?" He asked. "Why aren't you in the water with everyone else?"

"Can't swim." Mimi replied with a shrug. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He asked in surprise. Mimi laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, I just don't want to go in!" She said finding a shell and carving into the mound of sand. Dante gave the brunette a strange look and she looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He shook his head and smiled a little.

"You're one strange girl, you know that?" He asked as he too started to carve into the sand. Mimi laughed.

"You have no idea." She replied.

**Later that day (Nighttime) with all the girls**

The girls were all sitting in their cabin and Danni stood up causing all the others to look up at her. "Where're you going Danni?" Misty asked. Danni shrugged.

"A walk, wanna come?" She asked the other girls. Dawn looked around nervously.

"We can't go out there! It's after hours!" She whispered. The others turned to her from the door.

"When have rules ever applied to us?" They all asked the midnight blue haired girl, who just shrugged and followed them. The girls started to walk along the beach and were unaware of an Ace Magician watching them.

The orange haired Ace Magician watched the girls walk along the beach and took out a small glowing orb. The two other Ace Magicians floated up beside him.

"Ouran, don't do anything reckless." The midnight blue hair boy said to the orange haired Ace Magician. Ouran turned to the other two with a smirk.

"Don't worry Dusk, I won't do anything too bad." He said to the midnight blue haired magician. The youngest one with spiky blonde hair crossed his arms.

"Why do I doubt that?" He asked. Ouran look at the golden dressed Ace Magician.

"My own brother Riku, doubts me? Come on, you both know I won't let it go to far." He said dropping the glowing orb into the water. Riku sighed.

"Fine, we'll let you do the demon but I get to do the next one." Riku said with a smirk as both he and Dusk disappeared. Ouran smirked as a large shadow formed under the surface of the water.

"Have fun girls." He muttered with his smirk replaced by a look of seriousness as he watched the shadow move toward the beach.

**With the girls**

Mimi, Dawn, and May sat up on some rocks watching the waves while Misty and Danni were walking back and forth on the beach. Misty was the first to notice something.

"Guys, what's that?!" She yelled. The shadow came out of the ocean to reveal a 12 foot tall crab with 5 foot long claws. The crab stomped one of it six legs onto the beach and rocks surrounded Mimi, Dawn, and May, trapping them. Mimi tried to use her magic to get out but it didn't work.

"I can't get us out!" She yelled. May saw the crab from the corner of her eye scuttling toward Danni and screamed out to her friend.

"Danni!" She screamed as the crab came into striking distance. Danni quickly turned around to see a crab claw coming towards her. She closed her eyes in hope that it wouldn't hurt to bad, but then got tackled to the side. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Misty but saw someone else.

"Jesse?!" She asked with her eyes wide. Jesse smirked down at her.

"Yo." He said as if a 12 foot crab _wasn't_ behind them. Danni's pendant she had gotten from Rika started to glow and a magic mark in the shape of a cloud appeared on the underside of Jesse's forearm and Danni's pedant turned into a type of staff with a small blade on the end that appeared in Jesse's hand. Jesse stared in a mixture of amazement and confusion at the staff.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked to no one in particular. Danni was still shocked.

"How'd you do that?!" She yelled. The crab demon, feeling ignored, scuttled toward Misty and trapped her under its claw. "Misty!" Jesse quickly swung the staff as if on instinct and blades of wind came out from it cutting the crab. Danni followed his example but took out the crab demons claws so it wouldn't be able to attack. Misty quickly hit the crab with high pressured seawater that went right through its shell and evaporated it. The rock cages around May, Mimi, and Dawn returned to the ground and the group all hugged Danni.

"I thought you were going to die!" Dawn exclaimed. Jesse coughed slightly.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" He asked. Mimi spoke.

"You just used the magic power of wind." She said as if it was nothing. Misty took over.

"In other words you seem to be bonded with Danni's pendant." She explained. Jesse's jaw dropped.

"I what?!" He yelled. The orange haired Ace Magician came up behind him and lightly hit a pressure point in the back of his neck so he knocked out.

"Ouran?!" The girls all said in puzzlement. Ouran winced a little and nodded,

"How's it going?" He asked teleporting Jesse back to his cabin. Danni's jaw dropped.

"Why are you here?!" She asked. Ouran grinned a little.

"I'm one of your testers, but you all better be coming up with a story to explain what happened tonight to Jesse." He said with seriousness replacing his usually immature voice. Before the girls could say anything else he teleported away and May spoke.

"What _are_ we going to tell Jesse?" She asked. Danni shrugged.

"He was dreaming?" She tried. The girls all sighed.

"We'll think about it tomorrow."

**Away from the girls and out in the ocean**

Ouran appeared in the same spot he had dropped the glowing orb in and Dusk and Riku appeared.

"I can't believe you showed yourself to them!" Riku yelled at his brother. Dusk shook his head.

"He had no other choice Riku, there was a human with the gift that could have exposed them as being Magicians." He said. Riku crossed his arms.

"I just hope it doesn't happen again." He muttered.

"We all hope it doesn't Riku." Ouran spoke. Then the trio of Ace Magicians disappeared.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Me: This chapter was fun to write!**

**Ash: Kits is going to try and update Powers of Fight, Future, and Love! next!**

**Me: TRY being the main word.**

**Dante: How cares!?**

**Paul: ...**

**Jesse: Please reveiw!**


	4. Author's Note: Just stay with me

Sorry about there being no updates for a while  
but I'm going brain dead on ideas and I'm becoming uninterested in writing some of my stories…  
BUT I will try to update as soon as possible, SO STAY WITH ME PEOPLE!


	5. Cave Craziness!

I don't own Pokemon and Dante, Jesse, and Danni are RockMistress95's OCs

* * *

The group of girls sat in the sand as the teacher gave directions of what to do in the cave. "Okay everyone! Tonight we're going to take you to the cave in the cliff face and you're going to leave a candle at the back of one of the paths. Any questions?" A brunette raised her hand.

"What if we get lost?" She asked. The rest of the academy students started the murmur and the teacher whistled to get their attention.

"You can't get lost. They're one way only paths. Though some may be longer then others they all end at a dead end." He explained as the other students sighed with relief. Danni looked like she was just about ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"C-Cave? W-We have to go into a c-cave!" She stuttered looking around. May rolled her eyes.

"No Danni, we're going into a seals stomach. Yes a cave!" The brunette yelled at the smaller brunette. Mimi waved her hands in between Danni and May.

"Stop you two! We need an explanation to what happened last night for Jesse!" She said.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice." Jesse's voice spoke behind them. The girls all visibly winced and turned around. Dawn spoke.

"W-What are you talking about?" She stuttered and Jesse raised an eyebrow and pulled the sleeve of his shirt and showed them the underside of his forearm.

"I'm talking about this." He said pointing to the cloud mark on his arm. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"That's a pretty cool tattoo, where'd you get it from?" She asked. Jesse glared.

"You are all fully aware that it's not a tattoo! Now someone give me an explanation to what happened last night!" He yelled in an annoyed tone. May shrugged and crossed her arms.

"You must have had one hectic dream my southern friend." She stated sighing. Jesse glared at her and Danni put a hand on his forehead.

"You really need to go to the nurse about this stuff, it could be serious." She said spinning him around toward nurse's office. She looked over her shoulder at her group of friends. "I'll catch up with you all later!"

Jesse reluctantly let Danni push him away. "I'm telling you I didn't dream it!" He argued. Danni put on a look of fake shock.

"See look, you're already imagining things!" She said moving faster. The other girls waited until they were inside the nurse's room before they burst into laughter.

"Jesse told us everything that happened." Drew said from behind them. The girls froze in mid-laugh and spun around.

"W-what are you talking about Drew?" May asked. Drew scoffed and flicked his hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about May." He said, and then smirked. "We had a feeling you girls were hiding something since the first day we met you." Dawn turned her eyes toward May, Misty and Mimi and spoke telepathically with them.

"_What do we do?_" She yelled inside their heads. May sighed.

"_I guess we'll have to tell them._" She said as the other girls gasped out loud.

"_Are you crazy!_" They all asked the brunette.

Paul raised an eyebrow but kept quiet and Dante spoke. "What do you girls have to hide?" He asked. Misty shrugged and turned around toward the direction of their cabin "Come on girls. We don't need to be questioned by the likes of them." She hissed as the other girls followed after her. All the boys turned to the Haydens and frowned.

"You could have been nicer then just forcing them to talk!" Ash scolded. Paul nodded.

"They probably would have talked if you hadn't been jerks to them." He agreed. The Hayden boys jaw dropped.

"What do you mean about us being jerks?" They accused Paul. Paul just glared at them.

"Just go apologize." He sighed.

Drew crossed his arms. "Why should I?"

Paul opened his mouth to respond but Ash cut him off. "Because you both messed up!" He said.

Dante and Drew shared a look then sighed in defeat. "Let's go…" The brothers walked up to the girls' cabin and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Misty.

She glared at the two and opened the door wider. "What do you want?"

**With Danni and Jesse**

"I told you I wasn't dreamin'!" Jesse argued as Danni pushed him into the nurse's office.

Danni sighed. "I swear, you get worse and worse!" The nurse's office was empty.

She sat on the nurse's desk and stared at Jesse. _Why did he use magic? How could he use magic? _She wondered as another question snaked its way into her head.

"What where you doing at the beach yesterday?" Jesse asked, asking the same question as Danni wanted to ask.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "We just needed a walk."

Jesse nodded. "And what was the crab doing there? I know that thing wasn't normal."

Danni raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking abo-" Jesse cut her off.

"I know there was a 12 foot crab attacking you and Misty." He walked up to her and turned her arm over. "You still have a mark on your arm to prove it." He pointed to a scratch on her arm.

The brunette rolled her eyes and smirked. "Okay, let's say I do have a secret. Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She said nonchalantly.

"Bet you you're wrong." He remarked with a smirk.

Danni rolled her eyes. "Okay then. I'm a magician from a different world sent here to destroy demons." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "See?"

"I never said I didn't believe you." He said slowly.

Danni just rolled her eyes. "It's not like it really matters anymore…" She muttered so only she could ear. "I've probably already failed." She turned to leave the room and then looked over her shoulder at the blue haired boy.

In a deadly serious tone she said. "If you _do_ believe me, then you know perfectly well what we girls can do to you if you tell anyone." Then, with that said, she left the room. Jesse shook his head.

"What makes her think I'd tell someone?" He muttered.

**With the others**

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, then rethought it and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We're here to apologize, for earlier."

Misty grinned. "The Hayden boys? Apologize?" She stifled a laugh. Dawn's voice sounded from inside the cabin.

"Who's at the door Misty?" She called out. Misty looked over her shoulder at the blue haired girl.

"Just Drew and Dante." She replied with a smirk.

Mimi and May's voices sounded. "Well don't let them in here! We don't want them!" They yelled.

Dante and Drew shared a look and both boys raised an eyebrow at Misty. "They're here to apologize." She called out. There were murmurs that went on in the cabin and Dawn's voice spoke.

"Just give them a chance." She tried to reason, with May no doubt.

"No!" May's voice shouted, but was soon followed by the sound of a pillow hitting something. "Ow."

Misty sighed and let the two Hayden boys in. Both boys smirked at the scene in front of them. Mimi was smacking May over the head with a pillow, May was trying to push Mimi off the bottom bunk, and Dawn was holding a camcorder in her hand recording the whole thing. Both boys cleared their throats.

"What do you want?" May asked looking up at Drew and sitting on Mimi's back. Drew flicked his hair.

"W-We came to apologize." He muttered. Dante rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry for trying to force something you didn't want to talk about out of you." He said, and then a frown made its way across his face. "You know, if one of our friends is getting into something, we will find out what it is." The girls all stiffened.

Mimi tried to push May off of her back with no avail. She looked up at the two boys that seemed to, in some way, tower over her. "What could make you think that we're getting one of your friends into something?" She asked.

Dante kneeled down until he was at, almost, eye level, his green eyes piercing her blue ones. She shuddered. "Can you not do that?"

He just smirked and stood back up as Drew started to talk. "We have ways of getting information out of people." He said simply.

Dawn spoke. "What happened to "you have the right to remain silent"?" She asked. The other girls face palmed.

Misty shook her head in a "Why-me" gesture. "Nice Dawn."

May just glared at the two Hayden boys. "You have no right to come into our cabin and accuse us of nonsense." She said a-matter-of-factly.

The others stared at her as the teacher whistled. "Time to head out for the caves"

**Far above the cabins…**

Riku looked down at the in training magicians with a smirk. "Let's see how you handle _this_ demon." He said, dropping a small glowing sphere that slowly flew into the caves.

Dusk and Ouran teleported near to the blonde haired boy. "What kind of demon did you send?" Dusk asked.

Riku's smirk widened. "You'll see. Let's just say it'll be a rocky experience." He snickered.

Ouran sighed. "Just remember not to take it too far-"

"-Like Ouran did." Dusk added, and with that said the two older Ace magician's teleported away, leaving Riku to test the girls.

**A little later…**

**May**

"Why did I get paired up with _you_?" May asked, crossing her arms. _Of all the people in the world why did it have to be_ him_?_

Drew scoffed. "How am I supposed to know?" He argued. He and May were both walking down the cave tunnel holding candles in their hands. May would occasionally make Drew's flame bigger to freak him out; it was funny to see his reaction. May snickered, causing Drew to look over at her.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. May shook her head with a grin still on her face.

"You don't need to worry about it." She said waving it off.

Drew sighed and flicked his hair, as he turned to May. "Okay, I_ know_ something happened yesterday." He said with seriousness in his voice.

May bit her bottom lip. "What makes you think something happened?" She asked.

Drew gave her a look that asked, "Do-I-look-that-stupid". "Jesse just magically appeared in our cabin last night."

May's eyes widened. "W-What could you possibly mean?" She stuttered.

**Misty and Danni**

Misty bit her bottom lip. _What if a demon_ comes _into the cav_e_?_ She thought to herself as the teacher pasted her and Ash a candle.

Danni screamed. Misty and Ash looked over to see Jesse holding onto the back of her shirt so she wouldn't run from the cave.

"What's up with Danni?" Ash asked, pointing to the brunette that was trying to make a run for it.

Misty's sweat dropped. "She's scared of caves."

"Ah…." Ash said a little confused.

Danni continued to struggle as Jesse took the candle from the teacher. "Um… Are you sure she'll be okay?" The teacher asked as the brunette was dragged behind Jesse.

"Sure!" Jesse replied.

Misty and Ash shared a look and walked up to Danni and Jesse. "We'll come along with you both too." Misty said, trying to find a way to calm Danni down.

Danni immediately stopped squirming and held onto Misty's arm. "Okay!"

Ash held the candle in his hand and led the way into the cave.

**Mimi**

"Does the world hate me?" Mimi said out loud as she and Dante walked deeper into the cave.

Dante just ran a hand through his hair. "How am I supposed to know?" He smirked in the brunettes' direction. "If I were you I'd just make sure I watch out for the bats and bugs."

Mimi froze in mid step. "B-b-b-b-b-bats?" She muttered while looking around and side-stepping closer to Dante.

Dante smirked. "Are you scared?" He asked.

Mimi shot him a glare and continued to look around. "I'm not s-scared!" She yelled. "I'm freaking terrified." She said in a much quieter voice, that Dante didn't hear.

**Dawn**

"What was that?" Dawn yelled out, while clinging to Paul's arm.

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's your foot steps." He sighed.

"Oh, I knew that…" Dawn muttered.

"Sure you did." Paul replied, not looking down at her.

Dawn huffed at him. "You know you can really be an inconsiderate jerk sometimes." She said, angrily crossing her arms.

The purple haired boy rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask you for an opinion on me." He said simply. Dawn just pouted while_ something_ was watching them, and she knew it to.

"W-What could you possibly mean?" May's voice sounded.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean _May_. All of us saw Jesse magically appear into his bunk _unconscious_!"

Dawn's head shot up. "_May? Is that you?_" She asked her brunette friend telepathically.

"_I'm getting asked a twenty question quiz! Help!_" Was her reply.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "_Yeah? Well I have the feeling we're being watched by a demon!_" She said into May's head.

"Ow! Dang it!" May yelled out while holding the top of her head.

Drew had a pretty smug grin while Paul just raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see anyone do _anything_. It's almost like _magic_." Drew said.

Dawn and May shared a look and turned back to the boys with scared expressions. "I didn't do anything." Dawn said with dread in her usually chirpy voice.

May's eyes widened. "I-I think we should r-run." She said pointing behind the boys while backing away.

Drew and Paul shared a confused stare and looked behind them. Their eyes widened in horror as they gazed at the boulder rolling, very quickly, toward them.

"AHHHHHHH!" They all screamed while running for their lives from the massive chunk of rock and further into the caves.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Drew yelled out.

May shot a glare at him. "Gee? I wonder!" She yelled sarcastically.

Dawn thought for a second and the gears rolled in her head. "Hey! Didn't the teacher say all of the caves end at a _dead end_?" She yelled.

"Let's just hope they're wrong!" Paul yelled out as the teens continued to run for their lives.

The four teens ran past Misty, Danni, Ash, and Jesse. "Why're you all running?" Jesse asked.

"Explain later! Run for your lives now!" Drew yelled back to them.

The four teens all shared a confused look…Until they saw the boulder hurtling toward them. "AHHHHHHH!" The four quickly ran after May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn.

"This is why I don't like caves!" Danni screamed.

"You can scream at us about it later! Just run!" Jesse yelled.

Drew flicked his hair while running and tossed a smirk at May. "Why don't the girls just use their magical powers?" He asked.

May glared at him. "I'd laugh at how stupid you sound, but I am currently RUNNING FROM A BOULDER!" She shouted. For some reason the cave seemed to split into two different directions. An idea struck May. "Guys, you all go right! I'll head left! Trust me! I've got an idea!"

The other girls shared a worried look but nodded. "Okay May!"

The boys had other plans. "Are you crazy?" They all yelled out. May just rolled her eyes and ran into the left cave with Drew following close behind her.

May turned to look behind her. "Drew? What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"There is no way a girl like you can fend off a boulder…" He said flicking his hair and earning a glare from May. "…Without my help of course."

May just scoffed and looked back at the boulder. "Hey! Boulders for brains! Come and get me!"

The boulder suddenly turned toward the pair and hurtled toward them. Drew glared at May as the two ran further into the cave. "Now what genius?" He asked.

May kept her eyes fixed forward. "There's a lake just a few yards away." She said, but tripped over and did a face plant.

"May!" Drew yelled out. "Watch out!" Suddenly May's pendent she had gotten from Rika started to glow and a red mark in the shape of a flame appeared under Drew's forearm, the pendent then transformed into a sword that had a blade of fire. The boulder continued to speed forward and Drew slashed out at it and a vortex of fire shot out from the sword.

May stood back up and blinked. "Did you just use fire magic?" She asked.

Drew was looking down at the sword and back to May with confusion on his face. "I don't really know." He admitted.

"Look out!" May quickly tackled Drew to the ground as the boulder started to roll toward at him at full speed. The boulder, missing Drew and May, ended up going full speed toward the dead end and made a hole in the wall. The twosome watched as the boulder speed right into a lake and evaporated.

"Was that thing really just defeated by falling in the water?" Drew and May both asked in unison.

"That must have been a demon…" May muttered to herself. A small aqua colored fox with white paws, tail tip, and little white wings splashed out of the water.

The little fox flew over to where May and Drew where staring at him and bowed his head. "My name is Kuu, meaning float-ku. I have a message from an Rika-ku." Kuu said taking out a paper scroll from a small messenger bag. "Here you go May-ku."

May unrolled the scroll of paper.

_You're probably wondering why Kuu is giving you a message._

_The reason is that he will now be yours and the other in training magician's weapon pet._

_What is a weapon pet? _

_It's a creature from our world (The magician world) _

_that can turn into a needed weapon and erase memories from non-magical creatures._

_(I had a feeling you would need to erase a few memories…)_

_I was never able to tell you about him._

_~Love Rika_

_P.S. Remember to brush your teeth every morning and before bed!_

Drew blinked and looked at May with a smirk. "I was so right about the magic powers thing." He smirked.

May just scoffed. "Okay. Just remember, I'll hurt you _very_ badly if you tell_ anyone_." She said with an evil smile.

Drew flicked his hair. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys are going to find out on their own." He said simply.

**Far above the cave**

"So Kuu was hidden inside the demon boulder?" Ouran asked nodding. "Smart."

Dusk shook his head. "Yes, but_ another_ human has found out about magic and the girls know one of their _testers_." He said shooting a glare at Ouran.

Riku shrugged. "You know it's going to happen. Aren't you even worried about your sister?" He asked.

Dusk narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Of course I am but I have to test Dawn just like everyone else."

Ouran floated between the two. "Okay, instead of arguing, let's think of the next demon." He looked at Dusk. "It'll be Dusk's turn." With that said the Ace Magician's teleported away.

**Back by the Cave**

When Mimi and Dante walked out of the caves they saw the others all covered in dirt. "What happened?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mimi shook her head with confusion on her face. "The "M" word?" She asked. The others all nodded while she pouted. "Why do I miss the fun stuff?"

"What the heck happened?" Dante shouted while the others all laughed.

* * *

Sorry for how the writing style kinda changes about half way through.

Please Reveiw!


End file.
